


Can you be my birthday present?

by butjaehyunie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Café, Cute, Fluff, Happy Birthday Jaehyun, Kissing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Ultra Soft, Valentine's Day, date, markhyuck if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butjaehyunie/pseuds/butjaehyunie
Summary: "I swear it's not what it looks like.""You look like you need a date."Jaehyun was perplexed, as much as he wanted to deny that he had been ditched by his so-called date, it *was* actually partly true... Before he managed to muster up a reply, the smaller male continued."Is that not what it looks like?"The man's grin grew to reveal his pearly white teeth and Jaehyun found himself sucking in a sharp breath.





	Can you be my birthday present?

**Author's Note:**

> My dear baby Jaehyun happy birthday, I love you so much, so please everyone enjoy this fic I wrote for his birthday!  
> I'm quite proud of it so I really hope you all will like it!  
> Lastly to everyone: Have a lovely Jaehyun Day / Valentines' Day ♡

 

 

"I swear it's not what it looks like."

Of course it would seem like that, of course. After all, Jaehyun was seated all alone in a cafe at a table for two, on Valentine's Day, and waiting, on top of that, for an hour already. The thing is, he wasn't waiting on a date -or maybe he kinda was, but not like that- Jaehyun was actually waiting for his mother.

Jaehyun's parents had been separated for a very long time and although his father had remarried and moved oceans away, his mother had never settled down again. She dated sometimes, but had never really found the right person she wanted to spend her every day with.

Since they were both single, and it was Jaehyun's birthday, they had decided to meet up and celebrate the occasion together.

However, Jaehyun hadn't anticipated his mother getting a date at the last minute and ditching him, while he was already waiting for an hour at their place of meeting.

Deeply sighing, Jaehyun moved his empty cup of coffee in front of him. It was already dark out by now, and his cheeks had a bright red tint because of all the staring he received his way.

_Of course._

A guy sitting alone like this would grab the attention in a place full of lovey-dovey couples. Especially when it was obvious the person he was waiting for had no intention of showing up anymore...

 

The waiter stood about 2 meters away from him and had opened his mouth to speak after giving Jaehyun a calculated look. Though Jaehyun had cut off whatever he was about to say first.

_'I swear it's not what it looks like.'_

The waiter closed his mouth again while raising his eyebrow, there was an obvious glint in his eye, he was amused.

Taking a few steps closer, he tilted his head to a side while a grin slowly appeared on his face. Jaehyun felt his cheeks glowing even more, oh dear, now the waiter looked extremely handsome.

Was he this handsome all this time Jaehyun had been here waiting? How come he only noticed no- 

Cutting off his thoughts, the waiter sat down on the empty chair in front of him.

"You look like you need a date."

Jaehyun was perplexed, as much as he wanted to deny that he had been ditched by his so-called date, it _was_ actually partly true…

Before he managed to muster up a reply, the smaller male continued.

"Is that not what it looks like?"

The man's grin grew to reveal his pearly white teeth and Jaehyun found himself sucking in a sharp breath.

"I, I suppose you're right..."

Jaehyun felt his face flaring up again and looked down at his hands wrought together on the table. He felt quite embarrassed at how this situation had turned out.

The other man's grin now turned into a full smile as he got up quickly, the noise of the chair scraping making Jaehyun look up at him again.

"Don't leave." The waiter said and disappeared behind the counter to the back of the kitchen, out of sight.

Jaehyun blinked a few times, and took a glance around him, was there anything else out of the ordinary? He didn't understand at all what was going on and even though his plan had been to get up and leave when he read his mother's message, he found himself glued to his chair. _'_ _Don't leave'_  he had said. How long did he have to wait then?

 

Ten minutes had passed and Jaehyun was still conflicted about what he should do. Somehow, he really wanted to see what the handsome waiter meant with "don't leave". Curiosity made his insides turn to jelly and just when he was thinking about getting some water to lessen his thirst, the doors to the back opened again.

The waiter came striding back towards their table -wait, their? no, he meant his, his table- in a very skilled way with a tray filled to the brim. He put the tray down in the middle of the table and sat back down. Jaehyun could only stare as his chest started to feel weird.

"Wh- what are you doing?"

Jaehyun watched the man make himself comfortable in front of him and then turned his attention to the tray that he could now see, was filled with two mugs of steaming coffee and many sweets and chocolates.

"You need a date, I don't have one."

The man shrugged and looked at Jaehyun as if it was the most logical thing in the world, again the glint in his eye.

"So mister 'I swear it's not what it looks like'-"

"I'm Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun."

"So mister Jaehyun," the man held out his hand,

"I'm Taeyong and I'll be your date today."

"Taeyong."

Jaehyun couldn't stop himself from trying out the other's name, he liked how it sounded coming from his lips. Meanwhile, Taeyong's expression had morphed into a pretty smile, eyes turning into half moons, crinkles present.

"Wait, are you sure about this?"

Jaehyun looked around them again, as it had become a bit later, more people had left and the cafe wasn't that busy anymore, but still.

"Aren't you gonna get fired? Are you sure you can do this?"

Taeyong chuckled.

"Don't worry about me, I'm okay."

His eyes wandered to the untouched coffee mugs and a small smile was formed by his lips.

"I noticed you liked your previous coffee, so I made you one and added a touch of cinnamon this time."

Taeyong placed the mug in front of Jaehyun and took the caramel macchiato for himself.

"I like the sweet stuff more, personally.” 

Taeyong had his attention on the sweets this time. There were pinks and purples, warm creme colours, cakes covered in chocolate and so on.

"I baked these myself this morning. They're good, I promise you."

Taeyong's small smile returned, eyes not without a playful edge.

For the first time, Jaehyun let go of his restraints and let his face relax. His frown instantly disappeared and a small, dimpled smile appeared in its place. He found Taeyong to be quite endearing, he gave off a very headstrong vibe, though Jaehyun liked it. His entire being was very charming and honestly, Jaehyun could use some of this exhilarating feeling he was starting to feel the hints of, deep down.

He wanted more.

"So Jaehyun, what do you do in life? What made you stumble into this cafe on this fine Valentines' Day and end up getting stood up too?"

And so Jaehyun fell into easy conversation with the pretty man in front of him, he talked about his job, being an architect demanded lots of hours hunched over his desk drawing plans and checking numbers. He found Taeyong easy to talk to and surprisingly funny too.

He'd started to feel thankful for his mother finding a last-minute date and ditching him. Taeyong, in his place, had a hard time believing the luck he was receiving today. A whole ass Jung Jaehyun, gorgeous architect -with dimples!!!- had found himself without a date in his very own cafe.

 

Without realising, they had talked through every possible topic they could think off, from work to hobbies to friends and embarrassing childhood stories. Jaehyun felt as if he had known Taeyong his whole life.

It was weird, he had never felt this comfortable with someone as fast as now and here with Taeyong in front of him. Taeyong with the sparkling eyes, and magic hands -those sweets were hella good- now caressing Jaehyun's own in his.

If it weren't for his mother asking him to meet up because she felt lonely on Valentines' Day and had wanted to celebrate his birthday with her son.

If it weren't for his mother picking this very cafe and then making him wait for an hour before ditching him 'in the name of love' -"Let's see each other tomorrow, Jaehyun-ah!"-, Jaehyun would have never ended up gazing into the pretty waiter's eyes feeling something set off inside of him.

He had to be careful to not let his eyes wander too much down to the other’s lips, though if Taeyong had noticed, he hadn't let it show.

"I do have to ask you though," Taeyong exclaimed, before downing the last drops of coffee in his mug, "I am too curious not to bring it up, how did you end up getting stood up? You never answered that question."

The playful glint was back yet again in his eyes, and somehow it gave Jaehyun a sense of comfort, like he got used to these curious orbs gazing unabashedly at his.

Jaehyun chuckled and continued playing with Taeyong's fingers.

"Actually, I was meant to meet up with my mom here. Said she felt lonely and seeing as we're both single, why not spend Valentine's Day together?"

Out of all the possible answers he'd imagined, Taeyong had not expected this one at all. In fact, hearing the word mom coming from Jaehyun's lips, Taeyong almost choked on his spit.

"Wow, what??"

Taeyong felt his heart beat against his ribcage, Jaehyun was already perfect in his eyes, but now that he learned he had an even bigger and loving heart than he realised in the beginning…

Before he allowed himself to get taken away, he felt a tiny crack at the edge of his heart.

"But your mom, she- she ditched you on Valentines' Day??"

Taeyong couldn't help but start to worry, maybe something bad happened to her and he had kept her son here with him. Jaehyun laughed out loud, before continuing his answer, as if he could read Taeyong's thoughts.

“Yes, she ditched me, but don't worry, nothing bad happened. She messaged me after about an hour that she found a date at the very last minute. And then you kind of… swept in to save the day."

Jaehyun's expression had got a serious tint mixed in with his amusing story.

"Thank you for that, you really made this a special day for me."

Taeyong was sure this was the most serious yet, their conversation had turned to. He squeezed Jaehyun's hands that seemed to fit perfectly in his.

"I uh, just couldn't let this gorgeous man wither away all alone at a table like that. If you had seen the look on your own face when you got that message, you'd, understand." 

Taeyong looked up into the taller's eyes, blush creeping onto his cheeks at the sudden confession.

 _So he'd been watching me._ Jaehyun revelled with this new information.

 

As if waking up from a trance, suddenly another voice broke through and interrupted their moment.

"Boss, sorry to interrupt, it's time for me to go now. Mark's waiting for me."

Taeyong looked up at the intruder and his eyes softened once he realised who it was.

"Of course Donghyuck, go ahead, and have fun okay?"

A soft smile accompanied the adoring look in his eyes and Donghyuck smiled cheekily while nodding and leaving through the door, not before shouting a "Have fun with your date, Boss!".

The cafe, Jaehyun realised, was totally deserted by now. The only noise now being the soft love songs still playing in the background. Taeyong had a sheepish look on his face while Jaehyun connected the dots. 

"You're the owner of this place? That's why you were so confident about not getting fired."

"Can't really get fired by myself now, can I?"

Taeyong answered cheekily. Jaehyun grinned back.

"Do you have any other plans now? I should probably close up here." Taeyong added, venturing into unknown territory, taking a chance because Jaehyun made him feel like he could take on the world.

"I would have probably got dinner with my mother now, but I definitely wouldn't mind taking you out instead."

Taeyong asked and Taeyong got, though Taeyong didn't expect his answer to make him as breathless as he felt now.

"I'll close up then." Taeyong answered gently, while getting up from his seat and cleaning up the remains of their coffee date.

 

When they were both dressed warmly, huddled in their coats and scarves and out on the street with the cafe locked behind them, Jaehyun decided to let Taeyong in on one last truth.

"I would've never thought I would get ditched on my birthday by my own mother and still end up with a gem like you."

Taeyong wouldn't be surprised if he got a whiplash from the way he turned his head so suddenly and forcefully towards Jaehyun.

With his eyes wide and mouth open in shock, Taeyong could only stare at the other and think of the proper thing to say. It was Jaehyun's turn this time to let his expression take on a sheepish look.

"It’s your birthday today? You were born on Valentine's Day? Jaehyun??"

Taeyong didn't know what came over him, suddenly everything clicked inside his head. Jaehyun chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Jaehyun? I could've made you a birthday cake, I could've baked you your favourite cookies, I could've-"

Jaehyun interrupted the smaller before he could go on rambling.

"Please, you've done enough, Taeyong, you have! You already gave me so much, I will remember this day for a very long time. With you, preferably."

And perhaps it was this last revelation, or Jaehyun's dimples beaming back at him.

Perhaps it was Jaehyun's particular choice of words or Taeyong's feelings taking a leap inside his body that made him lose it and throw himself at the taller male.

Taeyong circled his arms around Jaehyun's neck and grazed his lips against Jaehyun's. The latter made a muffled sound out of surprise and quickly moved his arms around the smaller's waist, embracing him and tugging him close.

Taeyong melted in Jaehyun's arms and relished in the fact that Jaehyun immediately kissed him back. Sighing out of pleasure, Taeyong moved his hand to cup Jaehyun's cheek and let his tongue touch Jaehyun's bottom lip. Jaehyun opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Lips dancing together to the beat of their hearts, tongues tasting the remnants of the coffee and sweets, Jaehyun couldn't believe what a beautiful present he had now in his arms and he wasn't planning on letting it go.

Kissing Taeyong was something he had been thinking about for the past hour and a half and he found it was just as addictive as he thought it would be.

Eventually, they had to part to let their lungs be filled with oxygen again, though they kept close, as close as they could be. Heads resting against each other's, Jaehyun opened his eyes to discover the entire universe staring back at him. Jaehyun loved every twinkle and sparkle he could find in Taeyong's eyes, and wished upon the stars above he could gaze at them forever.

Taeyong let out a soft giggle below, "So, mister 'I swear it's not what it looks like'," Jaehyun let out an embarrassed noise.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

Jaehyun moved his face to nose at Taeyong's neck. Taeyong couldn't stop giggling now, "Of course not, Jaehyunnie." The younger groaned before raising his head again.

"Then I'll just make you shut up."

Jaehyun grinned suggestively.

"Oh? And how are you gonna do tha-"

Jaehyun didn't let Taeyong finish his sentence as he pressed their lips together in another burning kiss. Taeyong just managed to make out a _"Happy birthday Jae, baby."_ , in between kisses, before they lost track of time in each other's arms.

 _’Thank you mom for ditching me.’_ was the last thing Jaehyun thought of as Taeyong whisked him away into the charming night that was entirely theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/butjaehyunie),  
> and I also have a [CC](https://curiouscat.me/ButJaehyunie) if you'd want to talk to me there!
> 
> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
